Various puzzles and art kits for forming a predetermined pattern or puzzle and discretionary mosaic puzzles have been taught in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,295 illustrates a design-forming toy which enables the user to form an infinite variety of designs or figures embodying three-dimensional as well as multi-colored effects. The device employs a number of design-forming elements which may be selectively placed at the discretion of the user, and adhered to a board using a recess and stem interlocking system. The discretionary pieces may be multi-colored and comprise a variety of forms or designs such as stars, circles, and the like.
Various puzzle assemblies and board games utilizing triangular pieces are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,116 and 4,515,370, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,116 is directed to a puzzle which is solved as a perfect square and consists of sixteen congruent isosceles-like triangles. The task is to solve the puzzle so that the periphery of the square is uninterrupted by any round corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,370 is directed to a board game having a first and second plurality of triangular areas and a plurality of opposing sets of playing pieces movable on the board. Each playing piece has at least two substantially flat sides so that it may be used or flipped from one triangular area to another triangular area.
Swiss Patent No. 319,974 teaches the use of a discretionary mosaic puzzle in which a mosaic of the desired configuration is formed by using isosceles and right triangles. Optionally, the mosaic may be confined within a frame, but no means are provided for fixing or fastening the triangular pieces to any backing. The pieces may have various colors. It is required that the base of the isosceles triangle be the same length as the base of the right triangle. Equilateral triangles are not disclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a discretionary mosaic art kit through which the user can create at his discretion a work of art which may be permanently viewed as an art object, or at the option of the user, later dismantled and re-assembled to provide a new configuration or work of art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the user with a kit which has a limitless potential for combined design shapes and color patterns.